


Anniversary Gift

by GemmaRose



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Devotion, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Soundwave's radio job lets him get home before his sparkmate most mega-cycles, and he loves surprising the mech. Only in good ways, of course 😏





	Anniversary Gift

Cosmos touched down lightly outside the modest little hab he shared with Soundwave, cutting his thrusters at the last possible nano-klik to avoid scorching their walkway. Their sparkbond had been quiet today, peaceful, but now he could sense that Soundwave was anticipating something eagerly. “I’m home.” he called as he unlocked the front door, setting aside the external subspace unit he used on deliveries.

“Soundwave: is aware.” came his sparkmate’s voice from the berthroom, and Cosmos rolled his optics as he picked up the cube left out for him on the end table next to the couch.

“How was work?” he asked, removing his mask and tossing it on the couch for later retrieval.

«Mega-cycle: uneventful.» Soundwave’s voice in his processor was smoother than it was in his audials, his glyphs less restrained. «Cosmos: is unharmed?»

“I’m fine.” he drank his evening fuel down in a few eager gulps, bringing his tank indicator back up to around half full. “Got to lay down suppressing fire on a tesson horde in the foothills.”

«Cosmos: had no deliveries to that area today.» Soundwave was frowning, Cosmos could feel it in the glyphs that pressed themselves into his processor and in the way his spark thrummed with concern not his own.

“Not from here, no.” he set the empty cube down and headed for the berthroom, but as soon as the door slid open all thoughts of showing Soundwave just how fine he was were blown from his processor. Soundwave was reclined on their berth, which wasn’t unusual in and of itself, he often preferred to read in their berthroom, said it was cozier. But tonight he had no datapad in his hands, and his lovely blue and white armour was covered up in places by golden fabric.

«Cosmos: appreciates garment.» Soundwave said, putting words to the stall in Cosmos’s processor and his rapidly heating systems.

“Where did you find _lingerie_?” he choked out, and didn’t need telepathy to know his conjunx was smiling behind that lovely white facemask.

“Soundwave: has sources.” he purred, spreading his legs slightly so Cosmos could see just how the strip of golden fabric sat over his retracted modesty panel, trapping his spike and muffling the glow of his anterior node. The fabric that draped over his chest gathered near his collar faring and flared out as it draped down, covering the sensitive rim of his dock. On another frame it might’ve looked ridiculous, but on Soundwave... «Cosmos: welcome to touch.» Soundwave leaned back on one elbow, stretching the fabric that hid his array to pull it taut over the components below, teasing Cosmos with the outline of his valve. Cosmos’s engine whined, and he stumbled slightly on his way over to the berth, settling between Soundwave’s spread thighs and kissing his conjunx’s anterior node through the fabric.

It was luxuriously smooth against his lips and glossa, and from the flare of Soundwave’s field felt pretty good on the sensor-packed node underneath. Cosmos hummed, considering his options as he moved lower to trace his tongue around the puffy rim of his sparkmate’s valve. Soundwave had put time and effort into acquiring this, and he certainly looked every bit as alluring in it as he could’ve hoped. It would be a shame to just brush it aside, pull it from his frame and frag like they usually did.

«Would you be alright with something else tonight?» he thought in Soundwave’s direction, not wanting to pull away from his conjunx’s valve now that he was starting to taste lubricant through the lingerie.

«Soundwave: open to ideas.» Soundwave’s mental voice was laboured, matching the drone of his cooling fans, and Cosmos chuckled as he licked into his conjunx’s valve as far as the lingerie would allow, dragging the fine fabric over sensitive internal nodes. Rather than send a proper response, he lowered all his mental firewalls, inviting Soundwave into his processor. Soundwave immediately moaned, arching up into his mouth, and Cosmos chuckled as he moved up from his valve. Delicious as ever, but far from the only thing he wanted to taste tonight. He laved his tongue over Soundwave’s anterior node again, even going so far as to nip at the brightly glowing little sensor bundle, and Soundwave made such a beautiful sound he repeated the scrape of his denta twice more.

«Cosmos-» Soundwave started, but a quick lick up to his straining spike put a stop to that right quick. Cosmos hummed happily as he kissed the leaking tip of his conjunx’s spike, licking the rapidly spreading damp spot and savoring the taste of Soundwave’s transfluid. Perhaps later he would take that glorious spike in his mouth and worship it the way Soundwave deserved to be worshipped, sink his lips all the way to the base and swallow every last drop of his conjunx’s overload. Primus, he loved this mech so much it hurt. A popup flashed on his HUD asking to open his chestplates, and he denied it. For now. A sparkmerge would be wonderful, merging with Soundwave was never anything less than total affirmation of the love they held for each other, but first he wanted to properly appreciate his conjunx’s attire of the night.

«Soundwave: would appreciate a merge.» Soundwave sent to his processor, and Cosmos smiled as he kissed up the remainder of the smooth, shiny fabric to where Autobot-red magnets held the corners in place. Red, gold, had Soundwave picked the colours of this to match Cosmos’s accents?

«Soundwave: was wondering when Cosmos would notice.» his conjunx broadcast to him, glyphs smug despite the prickle of desperation beginning to build in his field.

«Beautiful.» Cosmos thought back as him, kissing each of the magnets in turn. «Beautiful and _all mine_.»

Not only because the average mech on Unicron was too frag-addled to see how wonderful a mate Soundwave was, but also because Soundwave had chosen him, because they’d sworn their sparks to each other and merged them to make that promise binding. Eternally so. Cosmos would sooner face down a whole army of tessons barehanded than let a single one of them so much as touch his sparkmate. And that thought, as he kissed and licked his way up Soundwave’s lovely trim abdominal plating, led his processor down the paths of fantasies oft-revisited during his longer flights. Soundwave in the throes of a heat, begging Cosmos to claim him. Soundwave heavy with their sparklings, greeting him at the door with his panels open. Soundwave squirming in his armour all mega-cycle, remote vibrator buzzing away in his valve, keeping him nice and ready for when Cosmos got back from his deliveries.

Soundwave moaned loudly, spike twitching against Cosmos’s chestplate, and Cosmos chuckled against the lower edge of his conjunx’s dock. «Like that one?» he asked, wondering if the two of them could fit in the sole supply closet at the shack Soundwave had converted into a radio station. So resourceful, his conjunx. A processor just as wonderful as his frame and personality. Soundwave shoved a jumble of feelings at him, through their sparkbond and straight into his processor, and Cosmos giggled openly as he licked along the narrow exposed section of Soundwave’s dock.

«How would you like doing this at work?» he pushed at Soundwave, trusting his conjunx to hear it. «Me pinning you up against a wall-»

«Cosmos: would have to stand on a box.» Soundwave interrupted his train of thought, and Cosmos had to pull back to laugh, smiling into Soundwave’s armour.

“I would not!” he protested aloud, and when he looked up he saw Soundwave smiling. He’d retracted his mask at some point, showing off that too-gorgeous face that Cosmos didn’t get to see half as much as he liked. The face that only Cosmos had seen for long enough to actually know what it looked like. Blaster had asked once, when the two of them were waiting outside the booth for Soundwave to finish his shift, and he’d taken great pleasure in refusing to elaborate any further than ‘more handsome than you’

Soundwave made a strangled sound, and Cosmos beamed up at him, keeping his optics locked on Soundwave’s precious face as he set upon his sparkmate’s dock rim again. The texture of it was familiar under his glossa, even through the fine fabric of Soundwave’s wonderful new purchase, but his sparkmate’s face was doing the most adorable things as he licked his way towards one of the lower corners. Truly, he was grateful only he got to see Soundwave like this, unmasked and open, trembling with desire. If anybody else saw this, well, Cosmos would just have to punch them to make sure they didn’t get any ideas about trying to seduce _his_ sparkmate.

Soundwave’s field flared with _affection lust **need**_, and Cosmos shuttered his optics to focus more on licking his way up the edge of his sparkmate’s dock. Soundwave even smelled good tonight, some new polish probably, though Cosmos hadn’t tasted anything special on his abdominal armour. Not that it mattered though, Soundwave was delicious in every way at all times, and tonight he was especially irresistible. He’d have to remember to pull those magnets just north of Soundwave’s spike free before doing anything with Soundwave’s array, it wouldn’t do at all to ruin such a lovely garment in a single night.

Soundwave writhed as Cosmos shifted his weight to one arm and reached down between them with the other, rubbing oh so gently at his sparkmate’s anterior node with one finger. «I love you so much.» he kissed at the curved red magnet which held the top of the lingerie in place, then ran his glossa along the upper edge of where it clamped tight to his conjunx’s armour. Soundwave writhed under him, hips rolling up against his gentle touch, and Cosmos withdrew his hand with a gentle mental admonishment. Not now, not yet. He wanted to finish worshipping his way up Soundwave’s frame first, _then_ watch him come undone.

«Cosmos: not intending to overload?» Soundwave managed to send as Cosmos set upon the manual release for his dock cover, tracing his glossa around the thick base of it and up its rounded corners. It was an awkward shape to fit his mouth around, too wide and squared-off, but he managed to get his lips around the upper rim and traced the glyph for Love on the top with his glossa, clumsily to be sure but Soundwave knew what he was trying to do and that was what mattered. That his sparkmate knew he was loved, completely and totally.

Cosmos didn’t move on to Soundwave’s neck cabling until his conjunx was shivering from the sensations assaulting his manual control, and when he did he didn’t linger there long. Just long enough to lave his glossa over taut cables and nip ever-so-gently at the major energon lines which ran to Soundwave’s unparalleled processor. «And yes, I do mean unparalleled.» he thought sternly before Soundwave could scrape together an objection. There may be Shockwaves and Wheeljacks and any number of other scientists living on this planet, but not a one of _them_ had thought to set up a radio tower. None of them had concerned themselves with anything beyond their immediate survival and comfort.

Soundwave, peerless in his brilliance, had been the one to first conceive of building a planetary communications network. Sure it was hampered currently by the fact every piece needed to be hand-crafted or scavenged from ships that got sucked into flash-portals, but he had utmost faith that it would revolutionise their home. Soundwave was brilliant like that. Cosmos lifted his helm the final short stretch to press his lips to Soundwave’s, savoring the denta-marks pressed into them by Soundwave’s adorable attempts at silence. Futile and unnecessary attempts, but they were adorable nonetheless, and Cosmos wouldn’t’ve asked for him any other way.

“Cosmos.” Soundwave gasped, and for a nano-klik Cosmos was confused. “Soundwave: feels-” he trailed off into a moan as Cosmos ground against him, spike throbbing behind his still-closed panel.

«I know.» he assured his conjunx. «I love you too.» he leaned in to kiss his conjunx again, prising the magnets free from just above Soundwave’s straining spike. It shot to full pressure as soon as it was free, and Cosmos wrapped his hand around it as he ran his glossa over Soundwave’s lower lip, smoothing it across denta-marks and tasting the slightly sweet lubricant Soundwave produced. He’d asked a medic about it once, and gotten a shrug in response. So long as it wasn’t a sign of Soundwave being hurt though, he couldn’t say he minded at all.

«Delicious.» he thought at Soundwave with a rev of his engine, and Soundwave arched up into his hand with a moan, fingers scraping against the berth. He fell limp as soon as his overload had run its course, and Cosmos pulled away only far enough to survey the state of his sparkmate. “I should’ve told you it was okay to touch.” he chuckled, taking one of Soundwave’s hands in his own and bringing it up to kiss. “I meant every bit of that, you know.”

«Soundwave: is aware.» Soundwave smiled blearily at him. Cosmos leaned back down to give him a quick peck on the lips and a smiling nuzzle against his cheek.

“I’ll go get some solvent to clean you up.” he said, giving Soundwave’s hand a squeeze. He left his firewalls down as he slid off the berth, and Soundwave’s presence curled in his processor like a coppercobra around its nest. Which was a weird mental image, but then again he’d taken a break from his deliveries today to fly lazy loops over the desert with the spiky-Soundwave’s cassettes and they’d spotted a den of those snakelike tessons, so that was probably where it’d come from. Cosmos hummed tunelessly to himself as he fetched a bowl and poured some solvent in it, tossing a rag in after to soak most of it up. His charge was low today, and Soundwave seemed tired, so they’d probably just cuddle once he cleaned his conjunx up. A nice, calm evening in.

“Cosmos: did not question purpose of lingerie.” Soundwave remarked as Cosmos walked back into their berthroom. Cosmos tilted his helm slightly, letting his firewalls come back up.

“Should I have?”

“Cosmos: lost track of date again.” Soundwave smiled, sitting up properly as Cosmos set the bowl down on the berth. Cosmos frowned, pulling up his chronometer. Was there something-

“Oh frag!” he yelped, and Soundwave bent forward laughing, a hand pressed to his side. “I forgot our anniversary!”

“Cosmos: is forgiven.” Soundwave managed to force out through his laughter, and Cosmos buried his face in his hands to hide his blush.

“I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise.”

Soundwave caught him around the waist, and Cosmos nudged the bowl further onto their berth so he couldn’t knock it over as he was dragged into his conjunx’s lap for a kiss. He’d have to really put his processor to it to match this, gift-wise.


End file.
